Carnaval
by Len.k-chan
Summary: Pour le carnaval, Fairy Tail va participer à une grande parade de chars! Mais si ce n'était qu'un début...


_Salut salut ! C'est ma toute première histoire alors soyez indulgents!_

_..._

Le soleil montait dans le ciel de Magnolia. Il n'était pas très tard, mais la célèbre Fairy Tail était déjà en ébullition. En effet, c'était aujourd'hui carnaval. Et cette année, ce bon vieux Makarov avait décidé de préparer quelque chose d'assez grandiose...

Oi! Tête d'allumette! Viens te battre l'enflammé!

Pas de problème caleçon gelé! Je vais te régler ton compte!

Erza poussa un long soupir, avant de se lever et d'assommer Natsu et Gray pour enfin avoir la paix et retourner parler avec Jellal. Sur une table non loin de là, Lisanna et Luxus restaient assis à côté, tous deux très rouges mais silencieux. Lucy et Wendy discutaient à une autre table, tandis que Happy essayait vainement d'offrir un poisson à Charuru. Dans un coin, Juvia espionnait « discrètement» son cher Gray-sama. Au comptoir, la jolie Mirajane servait les mages tout en discutant joyeusement avec Fried. Cana vidait des tonneaux, comme à son habitude, sous le regard désapprobateur du Maître.

Levy aussi était là, encadrée par Jett et Droy. Elle semblait ne voir personne, le nez plongé dans son livre. Cependant, elle finit par lever sa jolie frimousse, mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit baisser bien vite la tête, les joues un peu roses. Gajeel. Il était là lui aussi, assis seul sur une table dans un coin. Il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de la présence de la mage des mots. Mais une autre personne avait surpris le regard de la jeune fille et s'était approchée.

Levy-chan! Ça va?

Levy sursauta.

Lu-chan! Tu m'as fait peur! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Mais elle fut vite interrompue par la voix de Makarov.

Bien! Les enfants. Ce soir c'est carnaval. Et je veux que Fairy Tail fasse la plus belle parade qui ait jamais existé! Pour cela, nous allons préparer un défilé de char. Sur chaque char, nous mettrons un homme et une femme. Alors... disons... Natsu avec Lucy, Gray avec Juvia, Mirajane avec Fried, Erza avec Jellal, Luxus avec Lisanna, Wendy avec Roméo, Elfman avec Evergreen, Gildartz avec Cana, Levy avec Gajeel, et enfin nous ferons un char spécial pour Lily, Happy et Charuru. Les autres, nous suivrons à cheval.

Un court silence se fit. Mis à part Gildartz et sa fille, tout le monde semblait un peu...gêné. Mais ils se reprirent bien vite.

Ce n'est pas fini, reprit Makarov. Je vais mettre les costumes à votre disposition. Il vous faudra aussi improviser un petit spectacle. Sur ce, rendez-vous ce soir 19 heure, et bonne chance à tous!

Tout le monde s'éparpilla, sauf Levy qui restait figée. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, Elle se secoua et rejoignit Lucy Elle commença à lui parler de tout et de rien, histoire de se remettre les idées en places.

Mais Lucy ne l'écoutait pas. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées et se mordillait la lèvre. D'un coup elle se leva.

Il faut qu'on parle Levy. Viens, suis-moi.

Et avant que son amie n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle l'avait entraînée à sa suite et était arrivée chez elle.

Assieds-toi, Levy-chan. Tu sais, tu m'inquiètes beaucoup. Tu es sûre que ça va?

O...oui,... t'inquiète pas.

Tssss... menteuse! Lucy sourit. Tu ne me feras pas ce coup à moi!

Quoi?

Je sais que tu es stressée par rapport à ce soir.

Pas... pas du tout...

C'est parce que tu te retrouves avec Gajeel, c'est ça?

Oui... avoua-t-elle.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer.

Mais Levy éclata en sanglots.

Oh! Lu-chan!

Chut... Calme-toi et explique-moi.

Eh bien... tu sais... Ah là là! Je... je crois que je suis amoureuse de Gajeel.

Lucy eut un sourire en coin.

C'est pas nouveau ça...

Levy rougit.

Écoute Levy-chan, t'inquiètes pas. Ça va bien se passer.

Levy soupira. Je sais...

En tout cas, la soirée serait vraiment spéciale.

…...

Il était 18 heures lorsque Lucy et Levy arrivèrent à la guilde. Elles allèrent chercher leurs tenues. Là, une bonne surprise les attendait. Leurs costumes étaient simplement magnifiques. Elles allèrent se faire préparer dans la cave de la guilde. Lucy portait une longue robe rouge à traîne, des gants blancs et un petit foulard léger. Ses cheveux étaient rattachés en un chignon sophistiqué. En un mot, elle ressemblait à une reine de conte de fées. Quant à Levy, elle portait une courte robe noire avec une ceinture blanche. Ses cheveux bleus étaient lâchés sur ses épaules et on y avait fait quelques mèches noires. Elle portait des chaussures à talon noires.  
Les deux amies remontèrent ensuite dans la salle de la guilde. Natsu s'approcha d'elles. Lui aussi était très beau: il portait un complet gris et avait accepté d'enlever son écharpe. Ce qui fait que lui et Lucy et lui à côté semblaient un couple princier. Quand ils furent partis, Levy se retrouva seule et recommença à stresser.

PDV Levy

_Ça y est, elle m'a laissée... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?... Je vais devoir passer la soirée avec Gajeel... C'est pas que ça me déplaise mais..._

Crevette? Tu es prête?

_Oh Mon Dieu... il est déjà là..._

Fin PDV Levy

Euh... Crevette? Tu m'entends?

Oui, désolée... Alors, On y va?

Levy sourit. Finalement, elle avait décidé de profiter au maximum de cette soirée.

5 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la ville, d'où commençait la grande parade. Là, Levy se prit à détailler son partenaire. Il était très beau, comme ça. Un jean noir un peu serré, une chemise blanche, une veste et un chapeau. C'était simple, mais ça lui allait très bien. Levy détourna cependant les yeux, gênée. L'instant d'après, ils montaient dans le char.

La soirée se passa remarquablement bien. Leur petite improvisation était vraiment surprenante, et tous deux semblaient très heureux. Mais une heure plus tard, à la fin de la parade, Gajeel descendit et se détourna sans dire un mot.

PDV Levy

_Mais...Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Je pensais pourtant qu'on s'était bien amusés... Alors ce n'était que pour le temps d'un spectacle... Il... Il est donc fourbe à ce point? Moi qui avais confiance en lui... _

Elle s'enfuit en courant. Arrivée chez elle, la mage aux cheveux indigo claqua violemment la porte. Là, elle put enfin pleurer tout son soûl. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien se fit entendre.

Levy? Tu es là?

Elle ne répondit pas.

Levy? Oi, crevette!

Il y eut un bruit horrible, et la silhouette du Dragon Slayer d'acier se découpa dans l'entrée. Il

_Il a défoncé la porte? Mais... Je ne comprends pas...pourquoi..._

Levy? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Ého?

_Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre?_

Et elle sanglotait de plus belle.

Levy? Réponds-moi!

Il la secouait pour obtenir d'elle une réponse. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient, mais elle ne répondait toujours pas et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

_Je ne peux pas le lui dire... Pas à lui..._

Fin PDV Levy

Gajeel était bien ennuyé. Comment faire? Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer. N'empêche, Dieu qu'elle était belle...

Tout à coup, la jeune mage étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Son cœur venait de rater un battement, et elle n'osait plus respirer. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Elle devait être en train de rêver. Mais elle eut beau se pincer et se gifler intérieurement, la sensation était toujours là. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle était bien dans les bras de Gajeel.

Celui-ci s'écarta, et évita son regard, l'air gêné. Levy ne pleurait plus, trop choquée et... heureuse.

C'est bon, crevette? Fini de pleurer?

Levy n répondit pas, mais le contourna pour venir se planter devant lui. Elle se permit alors de l'observer franchement, tandis que lui détournait le regard. Il semblait vraiment embarrassé, et une légère rougeur lui montait aux joues. Assis en tailleur, il se tournait petit à petit «discrètement» de l'autre côté. Levy n'était pas vraiment vraiment bête, et s'en aperçut. Elle n'était plus du tout gênée, heureuse maintenant qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle désirait depuis des années. Mais elle se garda bien de montrer sa joie, et demanda d'un air innocent et étonné:

Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Gajeel maugréait quelque chose d'inaudible. C'était à son tour de ne pas répondre. Levy réitéra sa question, et il répondit, presque en chuchotant:

parce que... je t'aime.

Mais la jeune fille décida de l'embêter encore un peu.

T'as dit quoi? J'ai pas entendu...

PARCE QUE JE T'AIME! Voilà c'est bon comme ça? T'es contente?

Un sourire se dessinait au coin des lèvres de la jolie mage. Mais ce fut au tour de Gajeel d'être pris de court...

…...

LITTLE FLASHBACK

PDV Gajeel

C'est la fin de la parade. C'était vraiment cool, on s'est bien amusés avec Levy. Tiens, elle me sourit. Mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais lui dire. Mais... je ne peu pas. Alors, si je marche un peu, je trouverai peut-être le courage... _Au détour d'un croisement. _Tiens, la voilà. Mais qu'est-ce que... elle...elle...pleure? Se pourrait-il que ce soit à cause de moi? Malheur! Il faut que j'aille lui parler.

_Il la suit._

La voilà. Elle est retournée à Fairy Hills. Je frappe à la porte, personne ne répond. Il faut que je lui parle.

_Il défonce la porte._

Merde... Elle va m'en vouloir pour ça... C'est pas grave. Elle est là mais elle pleure. Et moi ça me fait mal au cœur de la voir comme ça...

…...

RETOUR AU TEMPS NORMAL

Alors là... Alors là, si j'avais deviné ça d'elle. Se pourrait-il que... qu'elle m'aime aussi. Nan je dois rêver. Crevette, elle... m'embrasse!

Fin PDV Gajeel

Et oui, Levy s'était penché sur le mage d'acier et l'avait embrassé. Il lui répondit. Ce fut elle qui rompit le baiser pour lui glisser à l'oreille:

Je t'aime.

Moi aussi, crevette.

Le lendemain, à la guilde, Levy était avec les Shadow Gear. Mais Jett et Droy faillirent s'évanouir lorsque Gajeel arriva, se dirigea vers eux et embrassa Levy pour lui dire bonjour. Mais les autres mages étaient contents, et tous les félicitaient. Mirajane avait un petit sourire en coin. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça...

THE END;)


End file.
